bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic is the mysterious, powerful source of supernatural power influencing of events, objects, people and physical phenomena by mystical or paranormal means. The terms can also refer to the practices employed by a person to wield this influence, and to beliefs that explain various events and phenomena in such terms. Magic can be utilized by different types of spells (ex. Rituals or Incantations) or through using specific unique supernatural powers/forces/energies. Magic can also be infused into objects and certain events have magical properties. It's a common reoccurring set of powers and/or skill sets in the series. Types of Magic Primordial Magic Also known as God Magic or even Original Magic, this is arguably the oldest and most powerful form of magic, possessed by beings of incredible primordial energy and creation, such as the Primordial Beings, the Seraphim, and the Archangels. This magic is completely independent of tribute. Primordial Magic is immense, if not, incalculable and absolute, as it can create worlds, dimensions, and beings alike. Their power and being also functions as part of the Pillars of Reality in The Natural Order. It also services as if the universe lost the Light or the Darkness, Life or Death, Space or Time, the lost of one of them and their power would undo reality. This could be prevent if the universe lost both of them. It was said by Oracle that Primordial Magic is not only an independent magic, but also is the combination of all Magic that exists in creation and holds aspects of Angelic, Demonic, Pagan, Fairy and even Human Magic, to a far greater effiency. According to God, Oracle's description of it's nature is fully correct but adds on that even the most powerful of the users of magic, be it Human, Fairy, Demon, or even Angel, could never hope to fight Primordial Magic on their own and only the most powerful of the users of each magic together can challenge the Primordial Magic's power. It's sheer power, according to Death, far exceeds any other magic and said comparing even the Archangels magic to a primordial is like comparing Earth to Heaven. In addition, even though the Archangels possess this, their raw power, which is vastly dwarfed by Oracle and the Primordial Beings, makes their use weak compared to the more powerful beings of Primordial Creation. Also, Death said that even though Michael had became the Angel Beast and gained the highest level of Angelic and Demonic Magic, Primordial Magic still is the only force that is more powerful than and able to defeat his Magic, which Death called "Archangelic Beast Magic" and this was proven when Oracle fought Michael using this Magic and was able to overpower Michael's magic with his Primordial Magic. Energy Magic Energy Magic is a magic created and ultilised solely by Eve, Titania and Aurora. This Magic taps into the energies of the Cosmos and the Multiverse to perform mystical feats. This allows them to unleash energy to their purest form and manipulate it to an absolute degree. Light Magic Light Magic is a magic that draws on the Light forces that binds the Multiverse to perform mystical feats. It is particularly effective on Demons and unholy creatures as well as just as effective on Ghosts. As Oracle has said, Light Magic's highest levels are wielded only by himself and God, but the strongest of the Archangels, Michael and Lucifer, has learned to use this magic and Eartheia would follow soon after being resurrected. Oracle also said that Light Magic could allow one to combat Dark Magic, although which magic is stronger depends on the user's power and skill. Sorcerers are able to learn this, but their use are vastly inferior to that of Archangel Michael and Lucifer, Oracle and God. Dark Magic Dark Magic is a magic that allows one to tap into the dark energies that bound the Multiverse to achieve mystical feats. This magic is stronger the more negative emotions the user feels and it can draw power from negative emotions and death to make the user stronger. Originally, only the Archangel Lucifer and the Demons use this magic, but it is revealed that Oracle has mastered this magic to the highest level at some point from the Church's records on it and would later increase his skills after training under Death and Oberon to the point he is now the greatest Dark Sorcerer in the Multiverse. Michael also learned it to counter Lucifer in their final battle, as he would need Dark Magic to battle Lucifer should he use Light Magic, and became as powerful and as skilled in Dark Magic as Lucifer is. God also possess this magic innately to it's highest levels, as he is the primordial creator of all magic, including even Dark Magic, far exceeding Lucifer and Michael and matched only by Oracle's. Sorcerers can also use Dark Magic and some can even wield and even fully master both Light and Dark magic. Space Magic Space Magic is a Magic created and ultilised solely by the Primordial Being of Space, Magnus. This Magic allows one to control Space itself to an unrivaled degree. It is similiar to the Speed Force's nature, but completely superior in power. God Force The GodForce is a magic wielded only by God. The GodForce taps into the Primordial Energies that bound the whole physical reality of all Creation to achieve near limitless mystical feats. This Magic is the most powerful magic of all. Oracle Force OracleForce is a magic wielded only by Oracle. Due to being God's first born, he possesses the GodForce inside him and activating it would give him magical power equal to that of Eve, Death, Magnus and Aurora. GodRage Oracle Force GodRage Oracle Force is the most powerful magic of all, stronger than even the GodForce. This Magic is wielded only by Oracle when he activates a mode known as OracleRage. The power of this magic could even destroy the Multiverse and kill a Primordial Being. Magic of Life and Death Magic of Life and Death is a form of Magic created and used by Death himself. This Magic allows Death to kill anything lesser than a Seraphim instantly and choose a being's afterlife destination. Death could also use it to draw more power from the Dead Souls and even able to absorb a being's life force, thus killing them. This Magic could also ressurect at a vast scale, even supernatural beings. This Magic also has offensive purposes and could be used to perform offensive mystical feats. Angelic Magic Angel magic, also known as Enochian magic, is an extremely powerful form of magic, among the most powerful, that is strictly practiced by angels. Because there are many variations of angels, there are also many variations of angel magic that is specific to the angel. For example, while celestial angels are known to possess highly advanced and very powerful angel magic with the ability to banish demons, resurrect the dead, and travel through alternative dimensions, other angels are unable to achieve these feats of magic. However, angels can be limited on what they can do. This can be because of Heaven's Laws by whom is in command at the time, the factor of strength each angel's grace is, as well as other magic at play like Enochian Magic. Some other supernatural beings, such as the Primordial Beings, can cut Angel's off from their power or prevent them from using their abilities. Demonic Magic Demon magic is a very powerful form of magic that is strictly practiced by demons. Due to the fact there are many variations of demons, there are also many variations of demon magic that is specific onto the demon. For example, while most demons are known to possess the basic powers of super-strength and telekinesis, other demons have been shown other advanced powers such as mind control and teleportation. (Note: Although demon magic is inferior to angel magic, it is superior to human magic. Contrary to popular belief demon magic is very lawless and can be used however a demon sees fit. However, some demons, such as crossroad demons, can create their own rules that they may dismiss at anytime. For example, most crossroad demons provide contracts to humans in exchange for their souls, promising them 10 years or more for whatever they wish. While most demons are loyal to their promises, some demons have been known to swindle people by killing them sooner than their deal.) Pagan Magic Pagan magic is a very powerful form of magic that is strictly practiced by Pagan Deities. Human and other kinds of tributes and sacrifices seem to increase its potency. It seems the act of tributes is the factor, rather than worship of a deity or deities. Pagan deities have taken tributes from humans, that don't worship them; as well actions done by humans have attracted deities that aren't a follower of the respected deity's religion and taken them as tributes. Fairy Magic Fairy magic is a powerful form of magic that is exclusive to fairies. Because there are many variations of fairies, there are also many variations of fairy magic that is specific to the fairy. While bright fairies practice light magic, dark fairies practice dark magic. Fairies also exhibit other powers such as shape-shifting, telekinesis and teleportation. Some fairies share similarities with genies, where they are forced to grant wishes to the person who has summoned them. Other fairies share similarities with demons, where they will make deals with humans in exchange for their souls or something of value to them. Oberon is the creator of this magic and has it to the highest levels and his skills in Fairy Magic are unmatched. Elemental Magics The Magic of Elements are among the most powerful forms of magic in existence. It takes a millenia to master the power of the elements enough for it to surpass the magic of Demons and even Fairies. Human Magic Human Magic is used to describe magic that is able to be used by humans. Most of the time, this term is used to describe Witchcraft, and its practitioners are often known as Witches. However, others, like John Constantine, have been often referred to as "supernatural magicians". Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some humans practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Magic used by extremely talented witches like Rowena is also able to heal even the most powerful beings like Amara. (Note: Although witchcraft is commonly practiced among humans, other species have been known to practice witchcraft as well. For example, a crossroad demon gave Becky Rosen a love potion that she used to make Sam Winchester fall in love with her.) Human Magic can be classified into convoluted practices, such as: *'Witchcraft: '''Witchcraft is the alleged use of supernatural or magical powers. Witches are individuals who have an affinity for supernatural forces, and unlike regular Wiccans, they can tap into mystical mystical energies and the bend the laws of physics by casting spells, but Wicca is not the only religion in which it's practitioners can tap into mystical power, for religions such as Shamanism, Druidism and Voodoo recognize magic as accessible and use it ways different that of other witches. **'Shamanism:' Shamanic magic is focuses elemental magic and but has a dark side to it, Shamans who practice magic identified the selves as brujo (males) and bruja (females) unlike other magic related religions brujos and brujas practice the dark art of binding ancient Aztec demons to their souls. These demons grant the brujo or bruja endurance against spells and negative mystical energy and perhaps other advantages yet to be seen. **'Mysticism: Mysticism is either a religious desire of the human soul towards an intimate union with the Divinity, or a system growing out of such a tendency and desire. As a philosophical system, Mysticism considers as the end of philosophy the direct union of the human soul with the Divinity through contemplation and love, and attempts to determine the processes and the means of realizing this end. This contemplation, according to Mysticism, is not based on a merely analogical knowledge of the Infinite, but as a direct and immediate intuition of the Infinite. According to its tendency, it may be either speculative or practical, as it limits itself to mere knowledge or traces duties for action and life; contemplative or affective, according as it emphasizes the part of intelligence or the part of the will; orthodox or heterodox, according as it agrees with or opposes the Catholic teaching. We shall give a brief historical sketch of Mysticism and its influence on philosophy, and present a criticismof it. **'''Druidism: Their magic focus mostly on healing and being in tune with nature and animals. Modern druidism is almost obsolete due to their practicicng human sacrificing **'Voodoo:' Voodoo Witches draw their power from African tribal gods called Loa, who form a pantheon of spirits that aid the Voodoos with certain spells. For example, Papa Legba, gatekeeper between Earth and the Afterlife, is called upon to open portals, while Baron Samedi, the Loa of healing and souls, is called upon for Resurrection Spells. *'Expression:' Expression magic is a form of sorcery that was created by an entity called The Darkness, the sister of God and the only being able to rival his power. As such, Expression has the ability to defy the Natural Order and do things that natural Witchcraft can't access. Due to this, most other witches discredit it as magic. Trivia *The Magic skills afforded by using Magic are fundementally diffrent from it's spell-casting application,as while Spells allows a Magic user to mystically affect the world and things,Magic Skills are capable of offensively affecting opponents. Just because one can cast spells doesn't mean they can use Magic Skills but being able to perform traditional spells are neccesarry. This is evident by the fact that while the Archangels are able to use every spell on existence,only Michael and Lucifer has been seen to use Magic Skills,something which Oracle mentioned because he only entrusted Magic Skills to those he deems worthy,with only Michael and Lucifer being deemed such among Angels. The only exception to this rule are God,Oracle and Oberon,as Oracle was gifted with the uncommon abillity to already use Magic Skills after coming into existence and God and Oberon are the Creators and Guardians of Magic. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons